Dark Glass (My Version)
by Mr Emerid
Summary: What it says.


DARK GLASS (My version.)  
  
  
  
Depthcharge swam through the water, looking at the Axalon, or at least what was left. Optimus had assigned him to get anything that was salvageable, especially the Original Computer core. Depthcharge would rather have been hunting Protoform X.   
"Salvage duty sucks." Depthcharge mumbled as he transformed and moved some junk around. He made his way to a large part of the Axalon, the part which Rattrap had gotten Sentinel.   
"Now, Primal said the Core would be around the rear sooo…." Depthcharge mumbled, then Entered through a large hole. There he saw the Axalon Computer core. He trudged over and looked it over. Besides some superficial damage, it looked intact. First he took out a long cable with a hook at both ends and hooked one end into the core, then He pulled out a laser cutter and started cutting it out from it's base.   
  
Rhinox tapped his console and looked at the screen. The screen sparked in his face.  
"SLAG!" Optimus walked over to Rhinox.  
"Still no luck with Space Scanners?"  
"This entire base is scrapped together from Salvage. I need to reprogram the Scanner's from Scratch. Algorithm by Algorithm and then make sure it works. What I need is at least is the back-up file's that were stored in the Axalon's Computer core. That would give me something to WORK with!" Rhinox complained. Optimus sighed. He'd gone through this before with each of the Maximal's at least a dozen times.  
"Rhinox, We need the Scanners. Once they're online, we can hook them up to long range scanner's and scan for any Stasis pods."  
"I know Optimus. But reprogramming and rebuilding Scanner's from nothing but salvage is tricky and frustrating." Rhinox explained. Optimus sighed and walked over to Blackarachnia. Silverbolt was Helping her with equipment.  
"Blackarachnia, how's it going with the Shield Program?"  
"Not good at all. It would be easier if you could use the Codes for Teletran 1 to extend it around the mountain."  
"We can't do that. It might…"  
"It might upset history, yeah yeah, I heard it all before Bigbot. Bowser, hand me the cutters." Blackarachnia sighed. Silverbolt Handed her the tool. Optimus sighed again and headed for his quarters. So far it looked like Megatron had all the Advantages.  
  
  
Rattrap was laying in his Quarter's thinking. He picked up a Holo-pad and Turned it on. It replayed the fight where Dinobot, the original had died. That just ain't right. We shoulda BEEN there. He shut it off and just laid his head back. He wondered if the argument in the corridor had any influence on Dinobot's decision to go and stop the Predacons on a Suicide run. Maybe if he had trusted him more instead of always insulting him…. But there was no use in crying over it. He got up and walked out of his quarters. He saw Depthcharge lugging in the computer core and cried out.  
"The Core! You found it!" Cheetor cried from behind Rattrap.   
"If you're both done gaping, I could use some help." Depthcharge growled. Cheetor ran over and started pushing it while Rattrap ran ahead to the Command Center. Optimus was there along with Rhinox.  
"YO! Big bot! Fin face found the core!" Rattrap reported. Optimus gasped and ran over to Depthcharge.  
"Good job!" Optimus complemented. Optimus picked it up and put it on the Command table.  
"This thing's been underwater for Deca-cycles! It 'yawn' Might not be any good." Rhinox pointed out, then rubbed his optics. Optimus looked at everyone. They looked exhausted, tired, and bitter.  
"Rattrap, get started and see what you can salvage from the Core. Everyone else, get some sleep. We'll see what happens next tomorrow." Optimus ordered. Rattrap grumbled about always doing he work. Optimus ignored him and went to get some rest himself. Rattrap hooked the core up to his Station and sat back as the Computer scanned the Core.  
"Probably nothing left in here but water." Rattrap grumbled. He looked and saw an incomplete back-up of Sentinel and some other programs. Rattrap started to drift off. As his system began to go into rest cycle, he saw a file called 'Code of Hero'. He started up with a jerk and stopped the scan.  
"Computer, back up to file Code of Hero. What's the status?"  
"Status: Message images Degraded down to 75%. Partial recovery of file probability stands at…"  
"Never mind that. Open file." Rattrap ordered. Immediately The File popped up and suddenly a grainy picture of a blue face person with a brown helmet filled the screen.  
"Dinobot!" Rattrap gasped. The file continued, the picture occasionally flickering.  
"IF any of the Maximal's are reading this, 'hrrar' Then the golden disk's was correct about my death. #ZRRCHT# But much like #ZSCHT# atron I have planned a back-up alternative if I am to perish. I hope that Rhinox can do what he did for Optimus. Within this file I have made back-up's of my core consciousness and personality matrix, along with #zsshht# of my mind and experiences. I hope to have Rhinox find a way to make me live again. If that does not happen, I hope to have died honorably and joined the noblest #SZRSSHHHHT# within the Matrix." The message ended and was replaced with numerous files and blueprints. Rattrap blinked, then looked at the file. There was no chance of him being brought back in a Blank 'cause there would be no Spark, that means that He'd haveta be downloaded into another functioning….. Rattrap gasped.  
He got up and ran to the Storage area. He knocked over a few bins and grabbed a case that had the Cybertronian symbol for medicine on it. He Ran back to his station and sat down.  
"Computer, Long-range scanners. Scan Predacon Territory for Subject Dinobot." Rattrap ordered.  
"SUBJECT DINOBOT. Located. Sector: Hooks." Rattrap Opened the Blast Doors, then shut them. He transformed to Vehicle mode and drove away at top speed.  
  
  
  
Blackarachnia Saw Rattrap drives out from the ceiling.  
"So the rat's out for a midnight stroll, but why the hurry?" She muttered. She let go and landed on the ground, her eight legs absorbing the impact. She transformed and walked over to his station.  
"Computer, access recent opened files and display from time date 001 to 010." She typed in with her three fingered claws. She looked at the list, very small. She looked at one marked Code of hero and opened it. She watched the message and felt a pang of guilt. After all she was the one who had cause the most damage to Dinobot, so ever since she was reprogrammed, she had guilt about that incident. She closed the file and rubbed her shoulders. She thought for a minute, then started gathering equipment.  
"Roady'll need some help with the download, better start getting set-up." She whispered to herself.  
  
Dinobot silently walked towards the prey, then pounced, catching it between two claws. He picked up the rat and smiled.  
"Small fry, but it'll do for now." Suddenly he heard a sound of wheels and transformed.  
"Alterior prey located in sub-sector Hex, Preparing to engage." He hid in some rocks and watched Rattrap transform.  
"Here little Raptor, I need you……" Rattrap muttered, looking around. Dinobot activated his laser sight and aimed at Rattrap's back. Rattrap saw it out of the corner of his eye and jerked to the side. He pulled out his gun and shot at Dinobot. Dinobot returned fire and ducked down. Rattrap popped open his wrist and pulled out a demolition charge. He armed it and threw it behind the rocks. Dinobot looked at it.  
"Oh no." Dinobot muttered and started to climb over the rocks. It exploded, sending Dinobot and rock fragments flying. Rattrap jumped on Dinobot and pulled out a long syringe-like instrument and jabbed it into Dinobot's arm, pumping the liquid into him.  
"Nighty-night Claws." He chuckled. Dinobot growled for a moment, then slumped into unconsciousness. Rattrap tied his tail to Dinobot's leg and Transformed. He dragged Dinobot back towards Maximal mountain.  
  
Rampage felt a twinge throughout his being. He knew his half-brother was in trouble.  
"Something's……Wrong. My spark is in danger." He growled and transformed to beast mode. He ran towards where his spark told him to go. He walked out of Megatron's base and walked away.  
  
  
Blackarachnia opened the Blast doors for Rattrap and, much to his surprise, helped drag Dinobot in.  
"What are you doing legs?"  
"Helping you get the original Dinobot back vermin, so stop yappin and help me drag him to the med-bay!" Blackarachnia snapped. Rattrap nodded and started to say something, then stopped. He picked Dinobot up and carried him to the Med-bay. He Dumped Dinobot into the Med Capsule and typed in some commands on the control panel. Immediately a large gray panel swept over Dinobot and left only his head exposed.  
"Alright Roady, I got the file's to start download." Blackarachnia said, bringing up Code of Hero.   
"One question 'fore we start Leg's, why ya doin' this?" Rattrap asked. Blackarachnia looked at him.  
"Same reason as you Rat-face, Guilt." Blackarachnia said.   
"Give me Five cycles. I need to boot up everything." Blackarachnia asked. Rattrap nodded.  
  
Rampage looked at the Maximal blast doors and growled.  
" How very unusual." He muttered. He transformed and shot the scanner's and auto-guns. He trudged over to the Blast doors and noticed them slightly ajar. He pulled them open and stepped in. He closed them behind him and transformed to beast mode. He snuck to the Med-bay and watched the Two Maximals.  
  
"Alright, everything ready?" Rattrap asked. Blackarachnia nodded and turned on the visual imaging array. Immediately she saw the Inside of Dinobot's head. She typed and instantly she zoomed in into his Core-Processor. She typed in another command and then she saw the Personality Matrix.  
"Alright, I'm in his Persona Core, ready to download new Personality Matrix?" Blackarachnia asked.  
"It's good ta go. Shouldn't we erase the old Matrix first?" Rattrap asked. She shook her head.  
"There's no guarantee this will work, and if it doesn't I don't want to risk leaving him a drone. Megatron would Suspect something. Alright, I'm starting download now." She activated the download. A white beam emanating from the panel shot into Dinobot's head.   
"So far so good. System is accepting programming, good. Alright, start the Data-trac download." Rattrap said. Blackarachnia typed in a series of commands and another beam shot into Dinobot's head.  
"It'll take a little bit for the Data-trac download." Rattrap said. Suddenly Rhinox walked in. He looked at Dinobot, then at Blackarachnia and Rattrap.  
"Okay, 'fore you blow your horn off, Rhinox, we can explain…." Rattrap started.  
"What the Slag are you two DOING??" He cried. At that moment, Rampage shot up from his hiding place and shot Rhinox back out the door.  
"Rampage!" Rattrap cried. Blackarachnia quickly typed and then turned to Rampage.  
"Rattrap, keep the download going. Call in back-up and start the alarm." She ordered, then tackled Rampage out of the Med-Bay. Rattrap tapped into communications and sent a Signal, then turned on the alarm. A loud blaring noise filled the cave as sirens started. Rattrap checked on the Download.  
"C'mon, c'mon. Chopperface, where are you?" He muttered. It was then that Dinobot started to wake up from the sedative as the download chirped that it was complete.  
"Download's done, good. Chopper-face? Is that you?" He turned off the restraints and helped Dinobot out. Dinobot pointed his laser-sight at him.  
"Not quite." Dinobot shot Rattrap and rubbed his head.  
  
Dinobot felt something in his head. It felt like someone else was in there with him. A soft voice similar to his kept talking gibberish, saying thing's. What is happening? The voice said. It seemed to check his memories and search his thoughts. Dinobot? I am Dinobot. It roared. ((No, You are the old Dinobot, I am your successor, I am the more advanced!)) He fought down the voice and looked around his surroundings. In the Maximal base. Rattrap was crumpled in one corner and he Saw Rampage fighting Blackarachnia down on the Bridge. He looked down and saw Rampage shooting various oncoming Maximal's. Dinobot jumped down and snuck out of the Maximal base and ran to an outcropping of rocks to avoid being seen by the Maximal coming towards the blast doors.  
  
Rampage laughed as he punched Blackarachnia into Silverbolt.  
"You cannot beat me! I AM INVINCABLE!" He laughed.  
"Watch your aim Maximals! Watch out for the Computers!" Optimus cried as he grabbed Rampage only to be shot by a missile. He flew backwards and landed on Cheetor and Depthcharge. He grabbed A crumpled Blackarachnia and pointed his gun at her head.  
"Anybody try to be a Hero, she goes off-line. Hahaha." Rampage cackled. The Maximal's kept their distance.  
"This will be too easy." He muttered as he armed a missile. Suddenly he saw his shadow grow dark as a bigger shadow encompassed him. He looked up into a giant orange eye that was bigger than him. He looked closely and saw a dragon's face growling at him, baring it's giant fangs.  
"Uh-oh." He mumbled.  
"Uh-oh is right Smelter!" Firelord roared. He knocked Rampage into the Blast doors, careful not to hit Blackarachnia with his claw. Firelord got down on all fours and growled at Rampage. Rampage pulled his gun to and pointed it at Firelord's face.  
"NO GUNS ALLOWED! ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRR!" Firelord roared. Rampage flew into the air and out of the base by the Roar.   
  
"Well it coulda been worse." Rattrap said, carrying a giant container.  
"How?" Blackarachnia asked, shifting her container.  
"Optimus coulda slagged us both, then confined us to our quarters." Rattrap shrugged, then set the container down in the storage bay.  
"True Rat. Instead we get a deca-cycle of salvage Inventory, and another Deca-cycle of Night-watch. I must've had a faulty circuit to have helped you." Blackarachnia mumbled.  
"If I remember correctly, I didn't ask! But what really slags is It was a complete waste of time! The Programming didn't work! I bet if it HAD worked, Pop Op would've let us off easier."  
"Shut up Rattrap." Blackarachnia grumbled.  
"Yeah yeah, Story of my life!" He mumbled.   
  
Dinobot looked down at Rampage who was now imbedded in some rocks.  
"Hello Rampage."  
"YOU! Wait till I tell Megatron!" Rampage growled, then tried to get out. Dinobot opened his Spark chamber. Rampage yelped in pain.  
"YOU will not tell Megatron anything. Or there will be serious repercussions." Dinobot growled, then tapped his chest, causing Rampage even more pain.  
"ARRRgHH! I get your gyyyh Point." Rampage growled. Dinobot nodded and smiled. He walked off. But as he walked his eye's seemed to change to green for a moment. He shook his head and they were red again.  
THE END  



End file.
